PASION Y ODIO
by Tatita Andrew
Summary: Albert es el monarca de Glasgow pero debido a malas experiencias con su madre y con las mujeres, es un ser amargado y manipulador, pero cuando irrumpa en su casa una muchachita ordinaria Candy, diciendo que se caso con su sobrino antes de morir intentara pulirla para convertirla en una dama, se enamorara de su creacion.
1. Chapter 1

Yo no sé lo que me pasa cuando estoy con voz, me hipnotiza tu sonrisa,

Me desarma tu mirada, y de mí no queda nada me derrito cuando llegas voz.

Es que hay algo en tu carita que me gusta, que me gusta y se robó mi corazón.

**PASIÓN Y ODIO**

**CAPITULO # 1**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

-Poque te demoas Candy, mueve el culo, pá hace lo que te digo. ¡Ara mismo! O te juro que te doy una tunda.

Candy supo que esa amenaza de Robin, era una advertencia, se apresuró a salir con el vestido prestado de su amiga la prostituta. Pero a pesar de lo duro que podían haber sonado esas palabras no le daban miedo, ni siquiera la sorprendía, no recordaba ya cuantas personas lo habían hecho a su cortos 16 años, le resultaba tan normal aquella vida que llevaba, como todo a su alrededor, mendigos, prostitutas, harapientos, mugrientos, personas sin hogar, rateros, ladrones igual que ella.

Después de todo tenía que darle las gracias, era toda la familia que tenía, aunque él, era un viejo mugriento, feo, con la cara sucia, delgada, nariz grande y ancha, rostro marcado por las cicatrices de peleas callejeras, en conclusión el peor ratero de toda Escocia, pero si hacías todo lo que te decía ten mantenía a salvo, se encargaba de darte un lugar por las noches para dormir, comida con que alimentarte, en fin nadie te molestaba si pertenecía a la banda de rateros de Robín Hall.

-Ya voy, ya voy, pedazo de bestia. Contesto ella

A esa hora la gente decente ya estaba durmiendo, solo los ladrones, borrachos, y prostitutas hacían de las suyas en las calles de Glasgow.

Detrás de ella Robín caminaba con cautela, tuvo que levantar sus vestidos con las dos manos, para no ensuciarse con el piso mojado por la lluvia, aunque ella era una experta ladrona de carteras, él había sido su maestro, pero la nueva idea que se le había ocurrido a Robín para robar la tenía un poco nerviosa. Debía hacerse pasar por una prostituta para embaucar a los tipos borrachos, pero él le había dicho con determinación Candy hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer, y en verdad tenía razón, si es que no querías morirte de hambre en las calles tenía que hacer de todo para sobrevivir.

Lo peor de todo era que para hacer el nuevo robo, necesitaban la ayuda de Nick, ella lo odiaba, era un hombre cruel que le gustaban las peleas, la sangre los golpes, y pensar el modo en que la miraba se le helaba la sangre, le había prometido más de una vez, que la haría suya, así sea a la fuerza, pero ella era una mujer de pelea, y lo que más orgullosa guardaba era su virginidad a pesar, de lo dura que la vida había sido con ella, no iba a dejar que nadie se la quitará eso era lo único puro de ella, de Candy una chica sin hogar sin padres, una ocasión supo que su madre había sido una prostituta de las calles, que se drogaba y que cuando la tuvo la había regalado, a una señora que vendía cigarrillos en la calle, pronto se encontró con la verdad que tenía que robar si quería comer. No quería acabar muerta, pero el peligro era a diario en las calles, podría ser presa de algún borracho o depredador, y si sobrevivía terminaría en algún prostíbulo ella prefería eso robar en vez de vender su cuerpo.

-Hola Candy veo que tas convirtiéndote en ona mujer. Ya ata tetas tienes.- dijo Nick mientras intentaba abrazarla a la fuerza.

-Suéltame, no me pongas tus asquerosas manos encima, o te lo aseguro que la próxima vez te meto un cuchillo en la barriga. Mientras le pegaba un puntapié en la entrepierna.

-Vas a ser mía puta eso te lo aseguro- grito mientras ella se alejaba furiosa.

Fijaba la mirada a ver a quien le robaban mientras ella los distraía Nick siempre los golpeaba le robaban todo, lo que encontraban, relojes, carteras, sombreros, pañuelos, incluso habían llegado a robar hasta los zapatos y ropa de los borrachos, debía escoger bien a su víctima alguien que no se resistiera mucho y que estuviera bien borracho que no tuviera fuerzas para pelear.

Llevaban más de medias horas allí y no encontraba clientes.

Ya Robín y Nick se estaban poniendo furiosos.

—Maldita sea, Candy, mueve ese culo. ¡No vamos a pasarnos aquí toda la puta noche!

Se molestó mucho por ese comentario acaso ella era una maldita zorra, pero decidió concentrarse debía buscar a alguien y rápidamente terminaría la noche, y podría volver a dormir tranquila.

-oe tontorrona allá viene uno, que puede ser justo el que esperamos.

Miró de inmediato a donde le decían y lo vio a un joven, un millonario supuso, por su abrigo elegante, su forma de vestir, el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, venía cantando una canción, por su forma de hablar de moverse y de tambalearse era evidente que estaba borracho.

Una presa fácil de desplumar se rio le robarían rápido y no había necesidad de golpearlo.

Levanto su vestido prestado y se dirigió hacia él.

-Hola buscas compañía.

-Te conozco o me parece sonrío el muchacho que no tendría más de 22 años.

Ella pensó que con esa borrachera, no reconocería ni a su madre.

-Eres una chica muy guapa, me parece. Ahora mismo no veo muy bien. ¿Necesitas dinero? En tal caso, estaré encantado de hacerte un pequeño… un pequeño préstamo… —Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó una cartera a punto de reventar.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos jamás en su vida había visto tanto dinero, estos sobresalían de entre la billetera.

Tomo un par y se los metió en el escote, pero ella no podía apartar su mirada de la billetera repleta de dinero.

En eso vino una prostituta vieja que al ver que el caballero le había dado dinero a ella también venía por lo suyo, la arrastro del cabello mientras intentaba quitarle el dinero que el joven le había regalado, aprovechando la confusión Nick llego hasta el joven e intento pegarle.

-Esto es una broma verdad. Dijo el joven al ver que lo golpeaba con fuerza.

Mientras lo arrastraba a un callejón oscuro y lo tiraba sobre un montón de basura, ella como pudo se zafo de la vieja empujándola hacia atrás, llego cuando Nick descargaba toda su furia contra él, intentando arrebatarle la billetera, pero el joven se aferraba con fuerzas a ella.

Lo seguía golpeando el joven solo gemía de dolor por los golpes, mientras lo despojaba del reloj y de la billetera, trato de salir corriendo pero Nick ya había sacado un cuchillo con el cual lo amenazaba.

-Detente- gritaba Candy desesperada. –No le hagas daño llévatelo todo.

Pero el introdujo el cuchillo en su estómago, el joven muchacho se desplomo sobre las calles llenas de barro colocando su mano sobre la herida.

-Lo mataste idiota –le grito mientras se acercaba a ayudar al joven.

-Y también te hare lo mismo si abres tu boca, debes saber mejor lo que te conviene mientras se alejaba con el botín.

El chico gemía, todavía no había muerto pero si lo hacía ella estaría en un gran problema.

-Ayúdame suplico.

No podía ir a la policía ella sabía que la meterían al bote si el moría y la acusaban de cómplice de asesinato.-Maldición murmuro ese Nick era capaz de matarla si declaraba en su contra.

Tenía miedo pero debía hacer algo, no podía dejarlo morir en la calle. Decidió buscar ayuda a la única persona que sabía que podía hacerlo. Por un momento se le pasó por la mente salir corriendo como lo había hecho Nick y Robín pero no quería cargar con un muerto en la conciencia.

Lo llevo a una pequeña capilla que estaba a pocos metros de allí, el padre Teodoro siempre estaba intentando ayudar a las personas para que salvaran su alma, llevaba tres días, con el joven allí el padre le dijo, que no duraría mucho pues la herida era muy profunda, conocía muy bien la muerte la había visto ciento de veces a los seis años cuando la vieja que la cuidaba murió, a los hombres borrachos que morían a diario en las calles, a las prostitutas violadas y golpeadas por bastardos. No sabía que iba a ser de su vida cuando el chico muriera pero día y noche no se apartaba de él, cuidándole se sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho Nick, pero sabía que no podía regresar allá después de ser testigo si este joven moría Nick era capaz de matarla. A donde iría se preguntaba. No tenía a nadie en el mundo.

Después de dos día más el joven abrió los ojos aunque todavía estaban hinchados por los golpes, y el rostro también, era un chico rubio de ojos verdes, dejaba ver sus vellos rubios alrededor de su herida, era tan blanco igual a ella, según su aspecto era un chico mimado.

Deliraba el padre le pregunto.

-¿Deseas algo hijo? Dijo el cura mientras bebía whisky su vicio.

-Padre no lo puede oír, ha estado así desde que lo encontré votado en la calle, pero que conste yo no lo estaba robando yo solo lo encontré así y lo ayude. Mintió para no ser interrogada por el sacerdote.

-Dicen que Nick te anda buscando. Porque has dejado la banda.

Quiso decir algo más pero el joven recobro la conciencia.

-¿Dónde estoy? Pregunto confundido.

Rogaba porque el chico no la reconociera y la relacionara con el robo.

-Te recuerdo tú eras la pros… la muchacha que me encontró en la calle justo antes de que me robara. ¿Me has estado cuidando todo este tiempo? Pregunto.

-Sí, tiene usted familia, ¿Cómo se llama? Dígame si debemos llamar a algún familiar suyo- dijo ella preocupada.

-Me llamo Anthony Brown y en cuanto a mi familia, créanme ellos no querrán saber nada de mí.

-Hijo hablo el padre de seguro están preocupados.

-Usted no conoce a mi familia padre. Muchacha quédate a mi lado dijo quejándose del dolor.

Ella se acercó le dolía la espalda por estar durmiendo sobre una silla.

Tomando su mano le dijo.

-Debes dejar que te ayude por cuidarme. –Pero no puedo me han robado todo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Solo quería celebrar llevaba todo mi sueldo allí antes de que me robaran pero Anthony Brown sabe ser agradecido con las personas amables como tú. Volvió a retorcerse del dolor.

-Padre voy a morir – pregunto

-Sí hijo mío tu herida es muy profunda ha comprometido varios órganos.

-Mi familia debe estar alegre siempre me dijo que terminaría mal.

-Pero debe decirnos quienes son para avisarles.

-Con una condición padre que me case con esta muchacha.

-¿Por qué harías una cosa así?

-Mire al cumplir 25 años heredare una pequeña fortuna que me dejo mi madre, pero si muero sin tener hijos, esa fortuna pasara a manos de mi tutor y primo, y él es un cabrón insensible, prefiero que ella. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Candy

-Prefiero que Candy se quede con el dinero después de todo, me ha ayudado mucho me ha estado cuidando mi primo tiene un título aquí en Escocia solo sería darle más dinero del que ya tiene, no lo necesita.

Ella se quedó mirándolo sin poder hablar. Los pensamientos le iban tan de prisa que se sentía mareada.

-Y al fin que decides Candy, esto podría cambiar tu vida- volvió a decir Anthony al ver que seguía callada.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras el muchacho sonrío.

Pasaron dos días más todo paso tan rápido para Candy el padre tuvo que conseguir una licencia especial por ser menor de edad, y con la presencia del padre los caso, allí mismo en la cama donde estaba acostado.

Al otro día murió a pesar de ser fuerte, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas por ese joven que le habían cortado su vida a tan corta edad.

El padre se encargó de contactar a su familia para entregarles el cuerpo.

Y Allí estaba ella en frente de la mansión que le pertenecía Al monarca tío de Anthony quien le había dicho exactamente lo que tenía que hacer presentarse ante la mansión con el acta de matrimonio y un recado de parte de su sobrino. Con paso decidido caminaba por el enorme jardín de aquella casa, se miró y pensó que iba elegante nuevamente le habían prestado un vestido y un sombrero con plumas. Pero todo esfuerzo por verse presentable, fue inútil al seguir caminando de pronto se precipito una lluvia sobre su cabeza, su vestido se estaba mojando por completo sus pies se estaban llenando de barro mientras los chicotazos de agua caían sobre ella. Pero ya no podía irse, después de todo de ahora en adelante esa mansión también sería suya eso le había dicho Anthony, aunque no se imaginaba como la recibiría el supuesto Monarca estaba decidida a hacerse respetar cuéstele lo que le cueste, peor era morirse de hambre.

Toco la puerta tan fuerte como le dieron sus fuerzas, porque ya se estaba muriendo de frío.

Abrió la puerta un hombre vestido con un chaleco azul y guantes blancos.

-Se le perdió algo.. la miro de arriba abajo ..-Señorita

-Sí busco al Monarca tengo que enseñarle algo.

-Mmm ya me imagino que tiene que enseñarle algo váyase de aquí. Y le cerró las puertas en las narices.

-Váyase al diablo déjeme entrar golpeo con más fuerza aquella puerta.

-Lárguese de aquí o llamare a la policía- dijo con la puerta medio abierta

-Te dije que tengo que hablar con él.

-Y ya te dije que no está.

-Y cuando está

-Para las de tu calaña nunca.

Ese fue el vaso que derramo el vaso, ella tan tranquila y amable preguntando y la hacían salir de sus casillas no era justo ella tenía todo el derecho de entrar como los demás.

Y antes de que tuviera tiempo de volver a cerrarle las puertas en las narices, lo empujo con toda la fuerza y ya estaba adentro de la mansión empapando la hermosa alfombra de lodo y de agua.

-Ey tu putilla sal de aquí intento agarrarla del brazo pero ella se zafó rápidamente.

El mayordomo al ver que no podía con ella llamo a otro ayudante que la tomo por atrás.

-Peazo de bestia suéltame, le dijo mientras lo pateo en el brazo.

-Zorra vente aquí, pero ella que estaba acostumbrada a pelear con borrachos y viejos no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil.

Lo empujo a uno por allá otro que venía a meterla recibió otro puntapié en la pantorrilla.

-Atrápenla- gritaba furioso el mayordomo mientras otro empleado venía tras ella. Todo intentando detenerla.

Ella corrió tras un sillón mientras se brincaba de un lado a otro, evitando ser atrapada.

-Me ponen un dedo encima y no respondo dijo con cautela.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí Lewis?

Los cuatro hombres que intentaban atraparla se quedaron tiesos del miedo. Sin responder nada

Mientras el hombre rubio con una joven de cabello rojo bajaban por la elegante escalera.

-Qué horror Albert, mira todo esta mojado, y una ramera está en la casa.

-Yo no soy ninguna ramera. Pelo de zanahoria

-¡Albert! Me hablo esa clase de mujer, que horror creo que me voy a desmayar.

-No seas ridícula, Juliana. Ni siquiera tú puedes desmayarte sólo porque una mujerzuela te dirija la palabra.

Ese hombre hablo con tanto poder, que todos estaban en silencio y la pelirroja solo se calló avergonzada.

-¿Y bien Lewis?

Basto solo una mirada, y que el hombre rubio le alzara la ceja para que el mayordomo empezará a sudar como si viniera de alguna carrera.

-Lo siento mucho señor, esta hembra, ha entrado a la casa a la fuerza estaba a punto de echarla de aquí.

-Esa sería la solución, dijo al tiempo en que se volvía y le ofrecía el brazo a la pelirroja. –Sigan con ello.

-Sí su señoría.

Los tres se acercaban, poco a poco para atrapar a Candy pero ella no les iba a ser la pelea fácil, les empujo la silla en la que se había protegido y se las tiro encima al tiempo que tomo un jarrón que estaba sobre una mesita y lo agarro con las dos manos.

-Oh cielos, cuidado con ese jarrón es una antigüedad gritaba horroriza Juliana. Con los ojos abiertos como plato.

Candy encontró la solución en ese jarrón para hacerse escuchar.

-Si se me acercan se los juro que lo hago pedazos gritaba Candy.

-Albert has algo, no puedes permitir que esta pequeña cosa, se salgo con la suya, pronto llegaran nuestro invitados.

-Los tuyos querida, no son los míos, pero creo que se divertirán con esta escena les caería bien un poco de chisme. Con total aburrimiento se dirigió a su mayordomo.

-Lewis, no me había fijado lo mucho que has envejecido, que desconsiderado de mi parte, que no puedas echar a un golfilla delgaducha, que en primer lugar nunca debió ingresar a esta casa, antes estos inconvenientes no eran trabajo para ti si quieres jubilarte avísame para darte una pensión.

-No, no señoría ya me encargo.

-¿A quién llamas tu golfilla delgaducha? Dijo con ojos llenos de furia, tu muñeco de torta yo soy tan buena como tú.

-¡Cierra el pico putilla! Te estas dirigiendo al Monarca de Glasgow. Le grito uno de los empleados.

Ella bajo el jarrón y dirigió su mirada a él, era Monarca nunca se imagino era tan joven y apuesto.

-Sí tu eres el Monarca entonces contigo es que tengo que hablar, dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Tu asuntos que hablar conmigo no me hagas reír. Se rio divertido.

-Oh dudas de mis palabras tengo algo que entregar al Monarca de Glasgow y saludos de parte de Anthony Brown, si es que de verdad eres tú, porque digo yo que mucha pinta de Monarca no tienes.

-Lewis, estoy muy decepcionado en la forma que has llevado todo esto, ya no te necesitaré, solucionare este asunto yo mismo. Y el resto también puede volver a sus labores. Y tu Juliana puedes irte a arreglar el moño creo que se te ha soltado.

La pelirroja salió corriendo con evidente asombro.

-Así que tienes algo para el Monarca de Glasgow de parte de Anthony Brown, ¿no? -dijo el caballero lentamente mientras descendía la escalera. Puedes acompañarme. Lewis, traiga algo con lo que tapar a esta criatura, por favor. Al parecer está llenándolo todo de agua.

-No tengo _na _de criatura, y no tienes que arrugar esa elegante nariz sólo porque haya un cuerpo _mojao _en tu casa dijo Candy, resentida, mientras el mayordomo desaparecía para cumplir las órdenes de su seño. -Está lloviendo a _too _pulmón ahí fuera; te lo digo por si no has _sacao _la nariz en _too _el día. Cualquiera estaría _mojao _si se quedara en la calle, incluida su excelencia.

-¡Qué forma de expresarse tan graciosa! —murmuró su excelencia, y ella tuvo que contener el impulso de tirarle el jarrón a la cabeza y darle en su bonita cara.

-Sígueme- dijo con autoridad.

Mientras ella seguía a aquel rubio pensando que podría decirle para que no la eche a patadas de aquella enorme casa.

CONTINUARÁ…..

Un nuevo fic solo para adultos espero sugerencias y comentarios gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo no sé lo que me pasa cuando estoy con voz, me hipnotiza tu sonrisa,

Me desarma tu mirada, y de mí no queda nada me derrito cuando llegas voz.

Es que hay algo en tu carita que me gusta, que me gusta y se robó mi corazón.

**PASIÓN Y ODIO**

**CAPITULO # 2**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Al llegar a la puerta del despacho Albert se gira y le habla.

-Haz el favor de envolver la toalla en tu cabeza, y la manta que te ha traído Lewis, la verdad me desagrada que llenen de agua mi despacho.

Esa voz fría y desinteresada despertó las más violentas emociones en el pecho de Candy. Cuanto deseaba montar un escándalo, chillar, arañar y gritar. Pero no lo hizo. Algo en aquella elegante postura erguida, en aquel cuerpo vestido con un inmaculado traje de etiqueta, en aquellos fríos ojos y perfectas facciones, se lo impidió.

-Hazlo ya, por favor. Insistió.

Candy le clavo la mirada. Él se la devolvió con unos ojos tan azules como el cielo de un día de verano. Su cabello, de un rubio dorado por el que muchas mujeres habrían matado, le brillaba bajo la luz de las velas como si fuera el de un ángel. Tenía una frente amplia y despejada bajo aquel deslumbrante pelo, su nariz era recta y elegante, su boca estaba finamente dibujada y tenía el labio inferior un poco más carnoso que el superior. Era un hombre de pómulos destacados, mentón cuadrado y un tono de piel broncíneo dorado. Sin duda, ella nunca había visto a alguien tan apuesto.

Demasiado para inspirar temor y, sin embargo, había algo en su postura, algo en la expresión de aquellos ojos celestiales, que la hicieron dejar de discutir. Como si hubiera llegado a un pacto con su lado más conflictivo, respiró y luego se envolvió con la manta. Al hacerlo, el calor le resultó reconfortante, aunque sabía de sobra que su comodidad era en lo último en que aquel hombre había pensado.

-Lewis tomará bueno tu emm… sombrero o como se llame eso que llevas sobre tu cabeza.

Volvió a alzar los ojos y mirarlo molesta, pero decidió no decir nada y se quitó el sombrero se lo entrego al mayordomo y este se fue.

Con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir se envolvió la toalla en la cabeza observo la biblioteca un lugar hermoso y elegante y se fue a sentar en un sillón frente al escritorio.

-Y ahora dígame que la ha traído hasta aquí.

Por primera vez en su vida Candy no tenía que decir, hurgo en su bolso y encontró el certificado de matrimonio con Anthony Brown y se lo ofreció él lo leyó en silencio y alzando una ceja le respondió con poca educación.

-Disculpe que se lo diga, pero usted viene muy mal vestida para ser una aventurera.

Candy parpadeó sorprendida. Cualquiera que hubiese sido la reacción que esperaba, con seguridad no era ésa.

—¿_Qué me dijo muñeco de torta_?

-Dios mío, si casi no sabe ni hablar. ¿Acaso trata de convencerme de que mi recién difunto primo, que a pesar de ser muchas cosas, ninguna de ellas positiva, no estaba loco, acabó casándose con usted?

-Sí Anthony Brown es familiar suyo pues entonces si estaba loco.

Albert se quedó callado unos minutos y después con una mirada fulminante y furiosa le dijo.

-Dígame de que clase de lugar infectado de ratas ha salido alguien como usted, que pretende aprovecharse de la familia de un joven que lleva pocas semanas de muerto, parece demasiado joven para dedicarse a estos juegos dígame si alguien la contrato, a ver hable de una vez y terminemos con esta farsa, más le vale que lo haga porque de mí usted no va a tener ni un centavo.

Dígame si… ¿Anthony tuvo un funeral como es debido? preguntó ella casi en voz baja.

La idea de que el joven de rostro dulce descansara en una tumba le resultaba reconfortante, a pesar de los insultos del Monarca.

-Le vuelvo a sugerir que admita la mentira y acabe de una vez. ¿Sabe que lo que está intentando se llama fraude y que está penado con muchos años de prisión?

Candy tragó saliva y abrió los ojos al comprender la amenaza. Para la gente de los barrios bajos de Escocia, la cárcel era un lugar más aterrador que el mismísimo infierno.

-Pero ¡es la _verdá_! Anthony Brown se casó conmigo y me dijo que trajera el _certificao _al Monarca de Glasgow, quien dice usted que es. Me dijo: Mi tonto primo se llevará un buen chasco, y se echó a reír.

El hermoso rostro del Monarca se tensó como si estuviera tratando de negar alguna emoción indeseada la miro con indiferencia. Se recostó en el respaldo del sillón sin apartar los ojos de ella.

-Usted comienza a interesarme. Supongamos que me cuenta esta extraordinaria historia desde el principio, y sobre todo, ¡dígame la verdad!

Candy grito indignada ¡Yo no miento!

Eso ya lo veremos, ¿no? -dijo el rubio, que, indignado, la miraba a la cara sin ningún reparo

-Y ahora, explíqueme todo este asunto, por favor. A no ser que quiera que la echen de aquí a patadas, claro.

-¿Usted y cuantos más muñeco de torta?

El rubio le lanzo una mirada furiosa y a pesar de todo, decidió contarle todo lo sucedo pero cambiando un poco la historia no le dijo que ella también había estado participando en el robo, le dijo que estaba pasando por allí y lo había llevado donde el cura y todo ese tiempo lo estuvo cuidando.

Así que usted cuidó de él mientras agonizaba repuso el Monarca, pensativo, una vez ella hubo acabado. Aún seguía recostado en el sillón, pero los ojos con que la miraba permanecían muy alerta.Y se aprovechó de la debilidad de mi primo en su lecho de muerte para convencerlo de que se casara con usted. ¿No fue eso lo que ocurrió?

-No y no ya le dije. Grito otra vez furiosa, ya le dije que él quería recompensarme, pero debido a que los ladrones le habían robado todo el dinero, me dijo que se iba a casar conmigo.

-Oh, eso dijo, ¿verdad? -El rubio entrecerró los ojos. Estaba a punto de continuar hablando cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió después de poco más que una llamada de cumplido.

Albert, Juliana me ha dicho que te niegas a reunirte con nuestros invitados. No me sorprende, tu habitual grosería, pero en esta ocasión debo insistir. Tenemos un senador entre ellos y ya sabes que es tu padrino. No puedes ser tan grosero como para menospreciarlo.

-Vaya, pues claro que puedo, madre. Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo —dirigiéndole una fría sonrisa a la severa mujer que se hallaba en la puerta.

Su actitud se parecía tanto a la de él que Candy hubiera sabido quién era aunque él no la hubiera

Llamado madre. La mujer tenía su misma constitución, las mismas facciones perfectas de porcelana, incluso el mismo color de piel, aunque la edad hubiera vuelto plateado su cabello y unas finas arrugas se dibujaran sobre su inmaculado cutis. Lucía un vestido de seda negra con cuello alto y manga larga. Todavía parecía atractiva, como su hijo.

-La verdad, Albert, que corran ciertos rumores desagradables sobre ti no es razón suficiente para que te apartes de la sociedad. ¿O es que te preocupa que alguien te pregunte sobre tu hija retrasada? Ya deberías estar acostumbrado… Cielos, ¿qué es eso?

Candy se había vuelto en la silla para ver mejor a la mujer mientras hablaba, y su movimiento había llamada lo atención de aquella mujer. Ésta se quedó mirándola con repugnancia, y ella le devolvió la mirada con interés. A pesar de los fríos modales del Monarca y de sus insultos, tuvo la sensación de que, en aquel instante, se ponía de su lado en lo que percibía que era una batalla continua contra el témpano de su madre.

-Prepárate para llevarte una fuerte impresión, madre —dijo con una mueca maliciosa en los labios. Esta muchacha es un nuevo miembro de nuestra familia feliz, la viuda de Anthony Brown para ser exactos, ahora Candy puedes hacerle una reverencia a mi madre.

-Albert, ya estoy cansada de tus trucos infantiles, así que ¡te lo advierto! Si quieres hacer que me crea algo tan absurdo…

-Oh, pero es que es cierto, madre. Te lo aseguro. Aquí mismo tengo el certificado de matrimonio

-Albert, si es otro de tus trucos para molestarme…

-En absoluto, madre. Puedes comprobarlo por ti misma, si así lo deseas -añadió, tendiéndole el certificado.

Con movimientos cuidadosamente controlados, la dama cruzó la sala y cogió el documento de sus manos. Mientras lo leía, su rostro se contrajo con el mismo ceño fruncido que ya antes había visto en los rasgos de su hijo.

-¿Y vas a permitir que esta… esta criatura te engañe con algo así? Ni siquiera vale el papel enque está escrito.

-¿Quién se cree _usté_…? Grito Candy, indignada, pero el rubio la silenció con una mirada y una mano alzada.

-Guarde silencio -le dijo. Para su propia sorpresa, ella le obedeció, creo que el documento es auténtico.

Su madre le lanzó una mirada furiosa, y él le sonrió como si nada.

-Incluso si obligó a Anthony a casarse, sólo tenemos que echarla, y no pasará nada. Con él muerto, ¿quién va a prestarle atención? Además, tenemos el certificado -dijo la la mujer, lanzándole una mirada astuta. Ha sido una estupidez por tu parte entregarnos este documento, muchacha. Sin esto, ¿qué pruebas tienes?

-Vaya, madre, ¿qué más pruebas necesitas aparte de que yo esté dispuesto a aceptarla como la viuda de Anthony?

La condesa hizo un ruido grave y ahogado mirando a su hijo.

-No puedes. Albert, sólo lo haces para fastidiarme. Oh, ¿qué he hecho, Dios, para tener un hijo así?

-Ha sido mala suerte, ¿no?, que no muriera yo en vez de Michael, ¿verdad?

-Albert, no puedes…

-Oh, sí puedo -respondió él con suavidad, sin apartar los ojos de su madre. Y lo haré. Y, querida madre, no hay absolutamente nada que puedas hacer para impedírmelo.

La dama lo miró furiosa. Candy hubiera jurado que veía odio en los ojos de la mujer. Pero ninguna madre odiaría a su propia sangre, ¿o sí?

-Si sigues adelante con esto, lo lamentarás. Volvió la mirada y la clavó en Candy. Y si usted espera que esta familia la

Llegue a aceptar alguna vez, por no hablar de los demás…

-Pero es que pretendo ocuparme de eso, madre —ronroneó el Monarca

Ante su respuesta, la condesa le dio la espalda y salió furiosa de la sala dando un portazo.

Bien muchacha, espero que estes preparada para esto, porque ya estas metida de lleno. Tengo la intención de que seas digna de nuestra clase, sonrío sutilmente- ¿Será todo un reto verdad? Tanto como enseñarle a un mono a bailar, me pregunto si lo lograré.

-Y usted no para _d'insultar_, ¿sabe? ¿A quién llama mono? Soy una persona, sí, y tan buena como _usté_, o como esa pomposa madre de _usté_.

Ese insulto, por encima de los demás, había acabado con su paciencia. Candy se puso en pie de un salto y miró furiosa al rubio, con los brazos en jarras. La manta se le resbaló, lo que permitió al conde tener una visión completa de lo que llevaba puesto e imaginarse lo que había debajo. Al notar su

Mirada, ella se estremeció. Parecía distante, como si ella fuera un trasto sucio de latón que hubiera que abrillantar.

-Ese vestido es horrible -dijo él mientras pasaba la mirada por la seda empapada. Candy se miró el vestido, que todavía le parecía de lo más elegante, a pesar de estar mojado.

-Es algo que sólo se pondría una puta. ¿Eres…? Bueno, supongo que eso ya no importa.

-¡No soy puta! Grito Candy al mismo tiempo que daba una rápido paso hacia delante y alzaba los puños hasta la cintura.

-Siéntate -le ordenó él con voz casi inaudible. Algo en sus ojos dio más fuerza a esas palabras que si las hubiera gritado. Ella se sorprendió de nuevo a sí misma al obedecerle, pero salvó su orgullo lanzándole una mirada aún más fiera que las de antes.

-Lo primero que vas a aprender es a moderar la voz cuando hablas. No consiento que se me grite. ¿Está claro?

Aquellos ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos y, en vez del cielo, su color le recordó el frío acero. Abrió la boca para soltarle un insulto, pero, cuando se disponía a hacerlo, volvió a encontrarse con ellos.

-entendido.

Él suspiro.

-En el futuro cuando te dirijas a mí dirás Sí Señor o No señor. ¿Crees que podrás recordarlo?

-No soy ninguna tonta.

El resentimiento de Candy consiguió un animado «Excelente» como respuesta. El rubio se puso en pie y mientras ella lo observaba con cierta inquietud, él se movía con agilidad alrededor del escritorio.

Al final, se detuvo ante ella. Le pareció tan alto como una torre. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo y de repente se sintió muy pequeña, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto. Cuando él tendió la mano y la sujetó por la barbilla, ella se encogió. Tenía la piel tan caliente que sólo el sentir su mano en la barbilla hizo que se estremeciera por dentro. ¡Qué atractivo era!

Estas ideas no me sirven de nada, se dijo Candy mientras intentaba apartar la de él de un manotazo. Pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, él la agarró por la muñeca y le detuvo la mano en el aire. Estremeciéndose, notó que él tenía unos dedos sorprendentemente fuertes, que la apretaban con firmeza. Lo miró sorprendida. Se le ocurrió pensar que ese conde tan guapo le podría romper el brazo sin ningún esfuerzo.

-No voy a hacerte daño —le aseguró él, y Candy se dio cuenta, mientras la vergüenza la hacía sonrojarse, de que él debía de haber notado su estremecimiento. Agradeció que lo hubiera interpretado mal. Sólo quiero mirarte. ¿De acuerdo?

Por primera vez la contemplaba como algo más que un objeto al que podía dar órdenes y eso la calmó. Ella asintió con rapidez. Entonces, él le soltó la muñeca y le hizo alzar el rostro para que la luz de la lámpara le diera de pleno. Con la mano libre, cogió la toalla y se la quitó de la cabeza; las pocas horquillas que le quedaban se le cayeron y su mata de pelo, húmeda y enredada, descendió hasta su cintura. Él pasó la mirada por su cabello y por aquel rostro de pómulos marcados y barbilla puntiaguda. Candy sabía que no era ninguna belleza, pero aun así le molestó la actitud casi clínica con la que él valoraba y luego desdeñaba cada uno de sus rasgos.

Abre la boca -le ordenó él.

Candy parpadeó sorprendida, y trató de soltarse la barbilla. De nuevo, esas manos de largos dedos demostraron ser más fuertes de lo que creía.

-No soy un caballo.

-Nadie ha dicho que lo fueras. Y ahora, abre la boca.

Enfadada, obedeció. Algo en él le decía que sería mejor que hiciera lo que le ordenaba. Aunque eso no era porque le tuviera miedo, eh. Al examinarle los dientes, pequeños pero más o menos fuertes y uniformes, el hombre asintió una vez. Ella lo interpretó como que le daba permiso para cerrar la boca. Lo hizo, y luego lo miró de arriba abajo de una forma totalmente desafiante, sólo para que él supiera que no se sentía intimidada del todo. Pero a él no pareció alterarle ni un poquito esa detallada inspección; al contrario, fue a ella a la que le afectó. De tan cerca, resultaba evidente el cuerpo vigoroso y de anchas espaldas que se hallaba bajo el traje de etiqueta era impresionantemente musculoso. Nunca antes lo había pensado, pero en ese instante se dio cuenta de que le atraían los hombres delgados y musculosos.

-Ponte en pie.

¿Qué? La orden la había pillado por sorpresa, y frunció el ceño.

Candy sorprendida de nuevo, le obedeció sin rechistar, y lo miró molesta. La manta se le resbaló de los hombros, y él se la acabó de quitar; la tiró a un lado como si fuera un trapo sucio.

-No tengo la viruela, si es eso lo que le preocupa.

-Me quitas un peso de encima le dijo con voz tranquila, como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo.

La muchacha apretó los dientes. Aquel rubio conseguiría que se diera a la bebida en una semana o quizá que pensara en matarlo. Esa idea la hizo sonreír.

-¿Qué edad tienes? -preguntó él de repente; entrecerró los ojos al observar el cambio que la sonrisa le producía en el rostro.

-Creo que diecisiete, o _por hai_. ¿Y uste cuantos?

Candy lo hizo a propósito para demostrarle lo incomoda que la hacía sentir pero jamás espero que ella re le respondiera.

-Treinta y uno.

Era exactamente quince años mayor que ella el volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo.

-Estas demasiado delgada, pero supongo que era de esperarse, esperemos que tu figura mejore con una buena dieta.

Dirigió unos críticos ojos a sus pequeños senos, que la húmeda seda que se le pegaba al cuerpo dibujaba con claridad hasta los pequeños pezones erectos. La mirada del Monarca se detuvo allí un instante y luego descendió hacia su estrecha cintura y sus infantiles caderas. Ella no llevaba nada más que su ropa interior, y con el vestido tan mojado, cada curva de su cuerpo quedaban claramente marcados. Al mirarse y darse cuenta, sintió vergüenza de que su cuerpo no fuera más femenino y voluptuoso. Pero se dijo que así era mejor. Él era muy apuesto, demasiado. Y cuando le ordenaba algo con esa voz que tenía, ella parecía ser incapaz de hacer otra cosa que obedecerle. No le gustaba, nada. Ya era hora de que comenzara a demostrarle que tenía su propio carácter.

-¿Ha visto suficiente? le preguntó con descaro cuando los ojos de él volvieron de nuevo a posarse sobre su rostro.

Ver aquellos hermosos ojos mirándola bajo unas cejas fruncidas la hizo sonrojarse de manera inesperada. Al apartarse dando un paso atrás, topó con el asiento de la silla.

Él alzó levemente las cejas al verla retroceder y la miró al rostro con ojos entrecerrados. Ella notó el calor que le subía a la cara. Se estaba sonrojando. Ojalá él no se diera cuenta de las perturbadoras sensaciones que le despertaba en su cuerpo.

-Nunca serás un brillante, pero supongo que se te puede pulir para que resultes lo bastante presentable. Tendrás que aprender a hablar, a vestir y a comportarte como una dama. Supongo que tendré que contratar a una institutriz para ti. Quizá alguna mujer de edad. -Los ojos le brillaron de un azul calculador mientras volvía a recorrerla con la mirada.

Esa inspección tan impersonal, cuando ella era tan sensible a su presencia, le resultaba irritante.

-Para el carro ahí. ¿Y si yo no quiero ser una dama? No tengo por qué hacer lo que me digas. Puedes coger lo que es mío y pirarme.

Entonces, él sonrió; una sonrisa dulce y lenta que hizo que la muchacha sintiera un cosquilleo desde la coronilla hasta la punta del pie. Había algo en esa sonrisa que la hacía sentirse nerviosa.

-Dejemos algo bien claro, niña. Vas a hacer exactamente lo que te diga. De otro modo, si no me obedeces con exactitud en todo, entonces te devolveré a las calles sin pensármelo dos veces. Tu certificado de matrimonio, como ha señalado mi madre de la manera más oportuna, no vale ni el papel en el que está escrito a no ser que yo lo reconozca. Si decido lo contrario, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Contratar a un abogado y pelear contra mí por la herencia? Se reirían de ti en el juzgado con tus hablares de puta, y eso, suponiendo que encontraras a un letrado dispuesto a aceptar tu caso. Sin embargo, con mi apoyo, comerás bien, lo que, por tu aspecto, se diría que nunca has hecho; tendrás ropa buena, casa y una educación por encima de la de los de tu clase. Llevarás el nombre de mi primo, y dentro de cuatro años, cuando hubiera cumplido los veinticinco años, recibirás su considerable fortuna. Pero no te equivoques, niña. A cambio de todo eso, harás lo que yo te diga sin vacilar. Si deseas irte, basta con que lo digas ahora. Pero una vez hayas aceptado, no habrá vuelta atrás. A cambio del futuro que te ofrezco, me obedecerás en todo. Tú eliges. Piénsalo bien antes de decidirte. Cuando lo hayas hecho, no podrás arrepentirte, no tendrás esa opción.

Ella miro al Monarca y también recorrió con sus ojos la habitación, era tan hermoso aquel lugar, sin ratas, sin suciedad, sin miedo, con ropa limpia, comida en la mesa, estaría a salvo sería una estúpida si rechazara esta oferta.

-Solo una cosa.

-¿Cuál es?

-¡No pienso _hacé_… _nada _malo contigo! —le dijo con total desafío.

Él abrió los suyos levemente mientras la contemplaba durante unos instantes. Parecía estar a punto de echarse a reír, lo que, estaba segura, no debía de ser nada corriente en él. Sin embargo, que su afirmación le resultara divertida la molestó. Se le hacía humillante descubrir que él la consideraba tan carente de atractivo.

-Mi querida niña, no tengas ningún temor en ese sentido. Te aseguro que no albergo malas intenciones. Estarás tan segura conmigo como lo estarías con tu padre o tu hermano. Suponiendo que los tengas.

-_No tengo __a nadir __de mi familia_ -repuso a media voz.

La repentina vergüenza que sintió al admitirlo, la sorprendió. Nunca antes le había importado ser la hija de una mujer que tenía que prostituirse para vivir. Pero en ese momento, ante ese hombre, sí.

-Entonces tienes más suerte que yo. Bueno, ¿trato hecho o no?

Candy asintió.

-Trato hecho.

Entonces, él sonrió y curvó los labios levemente.

-Muy inteligente por tu parte. Has renunciado a muy poco para ganar mucho. Haré que la señora

Robinson te prepare una habitación. Después de que te acompañe, te subirán el baño. Te agradeceré que hagas un buen uso de él. Mañana salgo para América. Creo que lo mejor será que me acompañes. Tu educación avanzará mejor lejos de esta ciudad, donde habrá menos ojos que vean y menos lenguas que parloteen. Partiré al alba; estate preparada. Una de las doncellas te despertará con tiempo.

Se acercó a una de las paredes de la sala y tiró de un cordón acabado en una borla, mientras ella lo contemplaba con cierto temor. Tenía la sensación de acabar de vender su alma al diablo.

-¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas? -preguntó él mientras la miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Candy White.

-Señor-apuntó él.

-Señor -repitió ella, sintiéndose estúpida, y él asintió.

-Candy Brown, querrás decir, ya que te casaste con mi primo.

Candy se quedó parada al darse cuenta de que ni se le había ocurrido pensar en eso. Pero, sí, claro, su nombre, y tantas cosas más, habían cambiado para siempre.

-Entonces, Candy Brown, Señor.

Él volvió a asentir con un gesto, satisfecho de que ella hubiera recordado el modo correcto de dirigirse a él.

-¿Estamos de acuerdo? ¿Candy White es ahora la señora Candy Brown? —La miró esperando su aceptación. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Podría llamarla Margarita con tal de tener un techo y comida caliente.

-Sí Señor -añadió cuando él alzó las cejas.

El Monarca le sonrió.

-Ya veo que eres una chica lista, Candy. Nos vamos a llevar muy bien. Ah, sí, señora Robinson. Se volvió hacia la oronda dama de mediana edad que entró en la sala después de dar un rápido toque en la puerta—. Ésta es la viuda del señor Anthony. Necesita una habitación, me parece que la dorada…, un baño y una buena comida. También ropa para dormir y un atuendo adecuado para viajar por la mañana. Oh, y puede dirigirse a ella como señorita Candy. Va a formar parte de la familia.

-¿La viuda del señor Anthony, Señor? -dijo la señora Robinson con la voz cargada de incredulidad mientras pasaba la mirada por la nueva señora se tensó, consciente del aspecto que debía de tener, con el vestido aún mojado y pegándosele al cuerpo, los pechos sobresaliéndole por el corpiño y los ojos con ojeras por el agotamiento y el hambre. La furia de Candy se apagó. No hacía falta que ella dijera nada para poner a la altiva señora en su lugar cuando el silencio del Monarca resultaba tan elocuente.

-Sí, señora Robinson. ¿Acaso no me ha oído bien? -dijo el rubio volviéndose hacia la joven, que lo miró como un hombre que se está ahogando miraría un salvavidas—. Ve con la señora Robinson. Ella te proporcionará todo lo que necesites. Te veré por la mañana.

-Por favor, sígame, señorita Candy.

El Monarca hizo un gesto para indicarle que debía seguir al ama de llaves. Ella lo hizo, mientras alzaba sus hombros y después de lanzar una última mirada de reojo hacia el hermoso rostro masculino, que de repente le pareció como un puerto en medio de una tormenta de desprecio.

CONTINUARÁ…..

Un nuevo capítulo chicas agradezco sus comentarios a:

Sayuri1707: pues como ves no rompieron el jarrón pues era muy antiguo pero Candy era capaz de habérselos tirado si se le acercaban un poco más ja ja.

Gatita Andrew: Pues mi linda prima gracias por comentar siempre, debía haber alguna victima pues y quien más que el hermoso Anthony quien no se hubiera querido casar con él, así sea en su lecho de muerte. Prima un abrazo de oso, y de koala también y hasta la próxima cita en la escuelita.

Luna: Aquí está un nuevo capítulo sí pero no lo hice a propósito también me encanta Anthony en realidad me gustan todos los Andrew, ja ja, pero necesitaba alguien que se pareciera mucho a Albert y que además fuera su familia, ojala que puedas leerlo nuevamente.

Maly1978: gracias linda me alegro que te guste, y espero pronto poder actualizar.

Lila: un saludo especial para ti nena espero que tu guste el capítulo.

Monandrew78: gracias linda, pues trato de hacerlo interesante y dejarlas intrigadas hasta el próximo capítulo ja ja no es de maldad la verdad, solo que así lo esperan con más ansias. Saludines.


End file.
